


Plumas

by Mirumy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirumy/pseuds/Mirumy
Summary: Morí pero por alguna razón renací.Al principio no me dí cuenta pero a los 6 comprendí que estaba en el mundo de One Piece.Solo no debo cambiar mucho la historia verdad? Pero almenos deberíamos salvar a Ace.Lo golpearé a él y Luffy porque seguro que estará siendo ejecutado y ambos son idiotas.Arco Introducción: 1-2Arco Infancia: 3-12Arco Familia: 13-19Arco Regreso: 20Arco Syrupp: 21Relleno: 22Caps Especiales: 2
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arco Introducción: 1-2

Lo primero que vió cuando abrió los ojos fue una mujer. Su visión aún era borrosa pero podía distinguir algo. Era muy linda, con ojos miel y cabello blanco. 

También parece que decía algo en un idioma que no entendía. Era muy grande. Parecía que la estaba cargando. 

Su propio cuerpo no se sentía bien, no podía manejarlo y era más pequeño. 

Pero primero, quien era ella? ..... 

Oh si, vivió una tranquila vida antes de morir ahogada. Eso no le haría tener miedo al agua pero aún así... 

Entonces ella era más pequeña y había una gran mujer sosteniendola. Entonces reencarnación? Era lo más probable. 

Cuando trato de hablar solo salió un balbuceos haciendo que la mujer sonriera creyo. Ella debía ser su madre. 

Bueno espera tener una segunda vida más tranquila. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron 5 meses talves no tenía una buena cuenta con tanto dormir y ser un bebé era muy aburrido. No había nada que hacer, solo podía mover sus extremidades para fortalecerlas y poder moverse pronto. 

Parece que eran solo madre y ella, no había visto ningún padre desde que nació. Aunque 1 vez vino un hombre de cabello rubio que parecía una piña, era muy borroso. Pero ella se río mucho con la comparación que hizo. Aunque eso le era familiar de algún lado. 

También empezó a sentir la presencia de su madre, o almenos eso pensó que era. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya tenía 1 año, aprendió a caminar más rápido de lo normal y decir algunas palabras. 

Le fue fácil aprender el idioma pero hablarlo le costaba un poco, aunque no sabía que idioma era. 

Su casa era pequeña, su cuarto, el de su madre, un baño, cocina+comedor, sala y lo que parecía un cuarto para invitados. También había un jardín por la puerta trasera. 

Su madre, se llama Xarah. Algunos vecinos visitaron y les dieron algunas cosas por su cumpleaños. También llegó un regalo por correo, un peluche de una ballena púrpura, era muy lindo y su favorito. Pero su madre no le dijo quien lo mando. 

También al fin salió, pudo ver el exterior. Parecía un pequeño pueblo, habían como máximo 20 casas por lo que pudo ver mientras caminaban. También algunas tiendas, y había un pequeño puerto para barcos pero solo había unos pesqueros. 

No parecía haber otros niños, ni nadie cercano a su edad. Solo adultos y algunos adolescentes. 

Ahora podía sentir más presencias, hasta que salió no pudo darles caras. Era más fácil saber ahora que las precensias que sentía eran personas, aunque no entiende porque puede sentirlas. 

Fue tranquilo, una vida tranquila como quería. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Con 2 años, su habla había mejorado, su madre viendo que era inteligente decidió empezar a enseñarle a leer, no tenía quejas quería hacer algo más que estar aburrida. 

Empezó a ayudar a su madre con su trabajo, que era conseguir hierbas de todos tipos. Salían al bosque todas las mañanas y ella le enseñaba el nombre, aspecto, lugar donde encontrarlas y lo que hacia cada una deas hierbas que veían. 

Después volvían y vendían muchas de ellas, compraban algunas cosas y regresaban a casa. 

Con su ballena de peluche que decidió llamar Moby y su madre dormían y hacían lo mismo al siguiente día. 

Los fin de semana descansaban, dormían más y hacían cosas en la casa, como leer y dibujar. 

Como un día normal, pero cuando se levantó su madre no estaba. Salió del cuarto y vio que la puerta que pensó que era el cuarto de invitados estaba abierta. 

Entró y vio varias cajas y otras cosas, su madre estaba sentada en una caja viendo unos papeles que saco de una pequeña caja de cartón. 

Levantó la vista cuando escucho abrirse la puerta por completo, ella le sonrió. 

"Ven a ver Mar-chan" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. 

Ella se acercó subiendo a su regazo y vio bien lo que había dentro. Lo que pensó que eran papeles en realidad eran fotos. 

Creyó que en este lugar que reencarnó no existia tecnología tan avanzada. Pero no podía hacer saber eso. 

"Que son?" Le preguntó a su madre, su voz sonando aún somnolienta. 

"Son fotos, mira esta es mami más joven"

En la foto estaba ella con varias personas desconocidas, pero una se le hacia familiar. 

"Quien es él?" Señaló al tipo de cabello de piña. 

Su madre dio una sonrisa nostálgica y algo triste. "Este es papá"

Papá? Parecía que si tenía uno después de todo, pero le era muy familiar. Oh si a los meses de edad él las visitó, debe ser por eso que se le hace familiar. 

"Como se hacen las fotos mami?" Decidió no tocar el tema papá aún, tenía más curiosidad por las fotos después de todo. 

Su madre se río un saco otra cosa de la caja, era rectangular, tenía una cuerda y era una cámara! 

"Esto se llama cámara, es de la ciudad natal de mami, tenía científicos muy listos, mira" Ella le tomó una foto, esta saliendo por la parte de abajo que tenía una ranura. Su madre le dio la foto, era de ella misma. Nunca se había visto bien ya que no habían espejos. 

Tenía el pelo rubio del color de su padre pero este estaba lacio y le llegaba a los hombros y los ojos de su madre, se parecía mucho a su madre exceptuando el color de pelo. Su ropa era un vestido morado y la cinta celeste en la cintura. 

"La cámara no ocupa batería, parece tener una piedra especial dentro que le da energía, y se puede elegir el tamaño de las fotos, es un invento extraño y útil también- ah lo siento Mar-chan aún no entenderás pero puedes quedarte con la cámara también" Arrastró otra caja cerca de ella y saco un libro y un bolso púrpura que parecía impermeable, mejor no preguntar de donde salió eso. Parecía que su color favorita ahora sería el púrpura o morado. 

"Aquí puedes poner la cámara y las fotos en el libro, para ti por tu segundo cumpleaños" También metió las fotos viejas en el álbum. 

Le agradeció, ama mucho a su madre.

No le contó a su madre sobre lo que podía sentir. La vida de las cosas, personas y animales, las sentía bastante fácil pero no tan lejos. Para eso necesitaba concentrarse. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Con 3 años ya había tomado almenos cien fotos, de todas las casas, personas, animales, frutas, comidas. Cualquier cosa, le encantaba tomar fotos, aunque no entendía la lógica de esta cámara y el porque no ocupaba batería.

Exploro por primera vez sola el bosque cuando su madre de enfermó. Buscando hierbas para ella, no era nada grave pero ocupaba descanso. 

Tomó fotos de cada hierba que vió y los animales que pasaban. 

También llegó a un acantilado donde vió el mar, tomó una foto para su madre. 

Cuando creciera iría más lejos para tomar fotos de muchos lugares y paisajes diferentes. 

De nuevo llegó otro regalo, esta vez su madre si le dijo que era de su padre. 

Era una bufanda de un bonito color celeste. Le encanto apenas la vió, y le pidió a su madre que le ayudará a ponersela. Cuando viera a su padre le agradecería. Ahora su segundo color favorito sería el celeste. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Con 4 años, descubrió que vivía en una isla, así que empezó a correr por el bosque, debía estar en forma si querría recorrerla toda algún día. 

Pequeños ejercicios para su edad, cuando le dijo a su madre que quería salir a ver el mundo y tomar fotos de muchos lugares cuando creciera, ella tenía una mirada nostálgica en su rostro pero estaba muy feliz, dijo que le daría un regalo especial a los 18 para poder explorar el mundo mejor. 

No sabe que tipo de regalo sera pero esta emocionada. 

Esta vez de regalo de parte de su padre llegaron varios libros, parece que su madre le contó en su carta que le gustaba leer y le consiguió varios. 

Los leyó en 3 meses, lo bueno es que parece que nació con memoria fotográfica nunca olvidaría toda esa información. 

También su sentido mejoró, debía darle un nombre pero aún no estaba segura cual. 

Podía sentir todo el pueblo más fácil que antes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Con 5 años aprendió a cocinar, después de todo algún día saldría sola, debe aprender métodos de supervivencia también. 

Su madre sabía mucho sobre eso aunque no le contó el porque. 

Le dijo como cazar aunque aún no cazaban animales solo fue oral y no práctico pero solo la caza. Le dijo que bayas podía comer, que hongos eran comestibles y cuales venenosos, también sobre plantas comestibles. 

Tomó fotos de las nuevas cosas que vió, también hace un tiempo aprendió que la cámara tenía la función de solo imprimir la foto si quería o podía dejarse allí guardada. 

No entendería la lógica de esa cámara jamás. 

Ahora podía sentir la mitad de la isla, no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña y parece que eran el único pueblo en ella según le dijeron. 

Los días eran tranquilos, claro que no podían durar, la vida siempre pone las cosas difíciles. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A los 6 , perfeccionó su lectura y escritura. Ya había leído todos los libros de la casa. Exceptuando el que estaba iniciando. 

Estaba vestida con una camisa morada con un dibujo de un gato, su bufanda celeste inseparable desde que la obtuvo, un short negro y sandalias celestes. Tomó su bolso que le dio su madre antes de levantarse. 

Ahora podía sentir toda la isla y era cierto que eran el único pueblo también la isla es algo pequeña. 

Ha tenido un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó ese día. 

Sintió a su madre en el pueblo por la pescadería, así que salió para poder estar con ella, su mal presentimiento no se iba. Antes de irse tomó el libro que estaba empezando a leer, decía que vivía en un lugar llamado East Blue pero no entendía muy bien, por eso lo metió en su bolso. 

Encontrar a su madre es muy fácil desde que puede sentir todo el pueblo ahora. 

Se detuvo cuando algo entró en su rango, volteo a ver al mar y vió un barco, pero no uno normal. Era grande y tenía una vela roja con una calavera llorando sangre pintada. 

No entendía que pasaba pero rápidamente corrió a su madre señalandole el barco que se acercaba. 

Su madre se tenso, la levantó y corrió de regreso a su casa. 

"Mami?" Ella pregunta confundida. 

"Lo siento Mar-chan, se que no entiendes que esta pasando, pero solo puedo darte una pequeña explicación" Habló mientras entraban en la casa. 

"Bueno" Le respondió mientras su madre entraba a su cuarto y la bajaba. 

"Son Piratas malos, reconozco su bandera vienen del Grand Line" _Grand Line!? Por que suena familiar?_. Ella tomó su bolso suavemente. "Ellos deben estar buscando a mami, pero no saben de Mar-chan" Continuo mientras metía algo de ropa en el bolso _cuanto espacio tiene eso?._ "Ya no hay tiempo para todo el pueblo" Dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas mientras cerraba el bolso y corría la cama. "Mar-chan debe irse y buscar a papá" Arrancó unas tablas y sacó un pequeño cofre, luego volvió a correr la cama. "Papá te ama igual que mami lo hace" Dijo mientras habría el cofre y sacaba una extraña manzana. 

"Que hay de mami?" Ya entendía un poco más, pero no le gusto. Significa que debía abandonar a todos a su muerte. 

"Come esto bebé, es mi regalo para ti. Te lo daría cuando tuvieras 18 pero ahora es lo mejor" Dijo mientras metía la fruta en la bolsa. 

Volvió a levantarla y le besó la frente, cuando salieron podía sentir más de 50 personas nuevas, y podía oir gritos viniendo del pueblo. 

Su madre corrió por el bosque. "Mami fue una marine cuando era más joven" _Marine._..?. "Tu tonta mami se enamoró de un pirata, pasaron muchas cosas, y naciste tu, que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado" Dijo sonriendo con unas pocas lágrimas. 

Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una cueva oculta, había un pequeño bote donde solo alcanzaría ella y no su madre. La agarró con fuerza, solo fueron 6 años pero ella ama a su madre mucho. Y a su padre, ahora entiendo porque no está con ellas, es un pirata. Pero debe ser bueno si su madre se enamoró de él. 

Se abrazaron con fuera, luego su madre la beso en la frente y la dejó en el bote. "No importa que elijas hacer con tu vida bebé, pero vive. Vive como quieras, harás grandes cosas algún día lose" Dijo empezando a llorar, haciendo que ella lloraba también. "Conocerán tu nombre Hashiro D. Marcey" Empujó su bote e hizo algo con las manos, el bote brilló. 

"Mami!" Grito mientras lloraba. 

"Te amo Mar-chan, vive feliz! " Le dijo llorando. 

Sintió 20 personas que se acercaban pero cuando llegaran no la verían a ella. "También te amo mami!" Le grito, y sonrió. Aunque fuera la última vez, debe sonreír para que su madre sea feliz. 

Cuando salió de la cueva al mar, sintió las presencias en la entrada de la cueva, luego de unos minutos un disparo. 

Se permitió llorar en silencio. 

Luego de la nada llegó a ella Hashiro D. Marcey, es su nombre pero ahora todo tiene sentido, puso sus manos en su cabeza. 

Piratas, Grand Line, East Blue, marine. One Piece, por supuesto renacería en un anime, porque no. 

Podía ver el humo mientras se alejaba de la isla, venía del pueblo, lloro un poco más. 

Su padre... Esperen su padre? Pelo de piña? Oh Dios! Su padre es Marco el Fénix. En el anime nunca tuvo una esposa, novia o hija. 

Ella nació y cambio todo, bueno no todo pero muchas cosas si. 

La fruta! Es una fruta del diablo, es un regalo de su madre así que la comerá aunque siempre dijeron que sabe horrible. 

Después de su crisis, revisó el contenido del bote. 1 barril de agua y uno de frutas. El bote era pequeño pero tenía una capota que la protegía del sol.

Su bolso tenia la cámara, ropa, el álbum, la fruta. Se sorprendió también estaba Moby dentro, no sabía que su madre la había puesto allí. Ahora entiendo la cámara, es la lógica de One Piece, osea mejor no buscar lógica en eso. 

Ahora ella sobrevivirá. Como su madre dijo vivirá feliz. 

Saco la fruta y le dio un mordisco, casi lo devuelve pero lo trago. Si sabe horrible después de todo. 

... 

No se siente muy diferente, se pregunta que tipo de fruta será. 

. 

.. 

... 

Algo la molesta tras ella, ja... Una cola. Una cola!!?? Una fruta tipo zoan. Bien tranquila, tienes una fruta zoan, son muy útiles solo debe aprender a controlarla. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

1 semana en el mar, estaba ya cansada de estar allí, pero aún no había tierra o algún barco a la vista. 

Los barriles estaban a la mitad, debe economizar más. 

También avanzó con su fruta, se transformó en la forma completa pequeña, según podía ver era púrpura que pasa con ese color? Tenía 4 patas y tenía garras. También tenía alas y una cola. Su vista, odio y olfato estaban mejorados. Suponía que debía ser una zoan mítica, ya que no parecía un animal normal. 

No era muy difícil pasar de esa forma a su forma humana otra vez. Pero transformar solo sus manos no tratar de sacar solo las alas era algo complicado. Seguro la forma híbrida aún no la podría lograr. 

Aún no intentaría la forma completa, fue un poco tonto de su parte comer la fruta en medio del mar, lo bueno esque aún no se había encontrado con ninguna tormenta. 

Le gustaba más estar es la forma pequeña, debía aprender a volar, pero no se arriesgaría aún. También tenía más espacio en el bote así. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

3 semanas, además de que los barriles se vaciaron el día anterior, moría de aburrimiento cada vez más. 

Fue cuando sintió algo con lo que ahora sabía que era Haki. Un barco se acercaba, esperaba que fueran amigables. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Mi primera historia de One Piece.**

**Desde el capítulo 2 habrán Omake al final.**

**Fecha: 16/03/20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arco Introducción: 1-2

Se estiró y cambio a su forma humana, no quería que nadie la viera aún en su forma zoan.

El barco se acercó más y pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Parecía tener la figura de un dragón al frente, y en su vela estaba pintada una calavera con espadas cruzándola y una raya roja cruzando el ojo izquierdo.

Piratas, claro que son piratas. Adiós mundo fue bueno tener una fruta del diablo mientras duró.

Bueno, eso era un poco dramático. Pero ese barco es familiar, si! Es el barco de Shanks, esta salvada!

Esperen !!

Shanks en el East Blue, significa que Luffy es un niño aún.

"Heyyyyy" Una voz algo rara se escucho, se fijó sacando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.

La persona tenía algo en la boca, comida ... Con solo pensar eso se le hizo agua la boca. Por eso su voz sonaba rara, hablaba con la boca llena.

Dejó de comer y abrió mucho la boca. Wao eso es cuando alguien se le cae la boca nivel anime. Luego desapareció y gritó algo que no entendió.

Solo paso 1 minuto cuando una escalera callo por el mismo lugar donde lo vio.

Esta vez bajo alguien más, tuve el pelo negro atado en una cola. Cuando llegó a su nivel, él le dio una mirada y luego lanzó una cara amable.

"Hola pequeña, ¿quieres un poco de ayuda?" _Oh dios!_ _Es Benn Beckman !_. Claro acepta ayuda no se quedará más en el pequeño bote, aunque era de su madre, no puede estar más tiempo allí.

Ella asintió, no confiaba en su voz. Él extendió una mano, comprobó que tenía todo lo importante en su bolso y luego tuvo su mano. Con facilidad él la carga y subieron la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta habían varios hombres, todos parecían sorprendidos de verla. Bueno, una niña sola en el mar, en un pequeño bote también me sorprendería.

Justo allí estaba Shanks, con sus 2 brazos y el sombrero de paja. Eso significaba que aún no abandonaría el East Blue.

Shanks se sacudió de su estupor, luego puso una sonrisa pequeña y se acercó a ella. Se agachó a su nivel.

“Hola pequeña, que haces sola en el mar?” Él no parece borracho, bueno el anime no enseña por completo la personalidad de todos.

“Umm ma-…” Su voz salió seca y tosió.  
Parecía que todos entraron en pánico.

Benn suspiró y un hombre que parecía de 40 puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció por una puerta, luego volvió con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a ella.

Tomó el agua y lo trago con rapidez, estaba muy sedienta.

“Gracias” Dijo devolviendo el vaso, el hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le una palmadita en la cabeza.

Benn puso una mano en su cabeza, haciendo que ella pusiera su vista en él. “Te sientes mejor?” Ella solo asintió. “Ahora si crees que puedas decirnos, solo si quieres pequeña”.

Volvió a asentir. Podía decirles, no le harían nada malo a ella, eran Buenos piratas. Además no tenía a donde ir, buscar a su padre llevaría tiempo, y estar en un barco a esta edad no sería seguro.

“Mami me salvó, Piratas malos atacaron la isla” Eso es todo lo que pudo decir, todavía dolía.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. “Isla Guri?”

Guri? Si ese debe ser el nombre, su madre se lo comentó una vez pero no sabía que hablaba de la isla.

“Si”

“Lo siento, pequeña nosotros pasamos por esa isla hace 2 semanas y…?” Shanks no continuó.

“Todos se han ido no?” Era normal, los Piratas no dejaron a nadie con vida.

Shanks solo asintió. Ella enterró la cara en su bufanda, podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos volvieron a entrar en pánico. Benn la levantó y la hizo recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él. “Eres muy valiente pequeña”.

Ella solo asintió, podía sentir las lágrimas bajando por su cara. Apretó la camina del hombre y enterró cuando el rostro en su hombro.

Benn volvió a caminar, estaba por dormirse, solo sintió una cama antes de caer en la oscuridad.

_**~*~** _

Benn regreso a la cubierta. Todo seguía en silencio.

Camino hasta estar al lado de Shanks.

“Capitán?”

“La llevaremos con nosotros” Sentenció Shanks.

“Qué!?” “ Es solo una niña!” “Es muy peligroso!”

“Basta” Todos se callaron. “La llevaremos con nosotros a Dawn Island, puede quedarse allí, estará segura” Dijo con una cara sería.

Todos después de un momento de silencio dieron murmullos de afirmación.

Era buena idea, solo viajaría con ellos para poder establecerla en una isla.

_**~*~** _

Cuando Marcey despertó, estaba en una cama suave, y podía sentir en balanceo del barco. Recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de dormir. Así que se puso a reflexionar.

 _Bueno, estoy en el barco de Shanks, debemos dirigirnos a Dawn Island seguramente._  
_También no debo cambiar nada, cada pequeño cambio puede ser bueno o malo._  
_Evitar la muerte de Ace, pero eso sería hasta más adelante. Mejor no pensar eso ahora_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de abrió, ella se sentó, viendo el mismo hombre que le había dado el vaso de agua.

“Hey chica, me llamó John soy el cocino, traje algo para ti. Debes tener hambre” Puso una bandeja cerca de ella. Y justo después su estómago sonó.

Le agradeció a John antes de empezar a comer. Casi llora fe felicidad. Comida de verdad luego de casi 1 mes.

Justo cuando terminó de comer, Shanks entró junto con Benn a la habitación.

Shanks le sonrió ampliamente y Benn solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio un asentimiento a John cuando salió de la habitación.

“Bien pequeña! Me llamó Shanks soy el capitán de este barco, y este es Benn mi primer oficial” Presentó alegremente.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Shanks parecía muy animado y gracioso.

Ellos le explicaron lo que ya había pensado, irían a Dawn Island y ella se quedaría allí, supone que es lo mejor. Andar en el barco con su edad y más con esta tripulación. Mejor ni pensarlo.

“No te hemos preguntado tu nombre no pequeña?”

Ella negó con la cabeza. “Soy Marcey, gracias por salvarme” Agradeció bajando su cabeza. Shanks solo agito la mano diciendo que no era ningún problema.

Hablaron un poco más, y Shanks hizo algunas bromas, ella río bastante.

En un momento mientras Shanks bromeaba con ella y alborotado su cabello, se frustró.

De la nada electricidad salió de ella, Shanks quitó rápidamente su mano antes de lo lastimara.

Los 3 quedaron sorprendidos.

Ella levantó su manos para verlas mejor, no había nada, pero eso había salido de ella.

Volvió a ver a Shanks y Benn con duda en sus ojos, Benn tenía una mirada calculadora y Shanks luego de sacudirse de su sorpresa puso una cara pensativa.

_Ella tenía una fruta zoan, Enel tenía la de rayos, que era eso!?_

Una mano en su cabeza la asustó, pero esta vez no apareció la electricidad.

“Comiste una fruta del diablo no?” Benn habló primero.

“Si pero, no había hecho eso aún”

“Que habías hecho entonces?” Shanks preguntó esta vez.

Ella cerro los ojos y se concentró. Shanks y Benn se prepararon para ver que pasaría.  
La cola y la alas aparecieron en su espalda, aún le costaba algo poder sacar solo algunas partes.

“Una tipo zoan, pero esa electricidad… “ Benn salió de la habitación.

Shanks se volvió hacia ella, en sus ojos se veía una alegría infantil.

“Me recuerda a cierto pájaro que conozco, somos los mejores amigos~” _Si habla de su padre, no cree que eso sea cierto_. “Puedes volar?”

“Aún no lo e intentado”

“Bueno que esperas!? Hay mucho espacio aquí” Exclamó con alegría.

…

Cuando Benn volvió a entrar encontró a Shanks algo tostado y a Marcey algo tímida volando por encima de él.

Solo suspiró, su capitán seguro lo merecía.

“Puedes decirme como se veía la fruta y enseñarme tu forma pequeña?”

“Parecía una manzana y era morada” Después de decir eso cambio fácilmente a su forma pequeña.

Le gustaba mucho, se estiró y esta vez empezó a volar en esa forma. Se sentía casi igual que cuando solo saco sus alas, solo que esta vez su cuerpo solo era más pequeño.

Benn ojeó un libro que suponía que era una enciclopedia para frutas del diablo.

Se detuvo en una página y le enseño la imagen. Ella asintió, era la misma fruta horrible que comió.

“Tori Tori no mi: modelo Electrick Gryphon”

“Affagafafa, una Zoan mítica!?” Balbuceó Shanks mientras se levantaba. Luego sonrió. “Ahora se parecen más” Y se río fuertemente. “Tienes mucha suerte, esas son demasiados raras”

“No tenemos usuarios de frutas abordó, pero podemos tratar de ayudarte a controlar un poco tu fruta” Habló Benn ignorando a Shanks.

Ella asintió felizmente cambiando a su forma humana. Tener ayuda facilitaría todo.

_**[O.P]** _

Pasaría 1 semana antes de llegar a la isla, así que entrenaría todo lo que pudiera.

El primer día, le explicaron todo lo que sabían sobre los tipos Zoan.

Tenía 3 formas, la forma animal completo que parece que para ella era la forma pequeña, que parecía un gryfo bebé.

La forma híbrida, que aún necesitaba práctica para ella.

Y la forma original completa, que aún no ha intentado. Debería ser un gryfo mucho más grande y poderoso.

Además de que tenía una mítica debía aprender a manejar su electricidad.  
Y aprender sobre volar, aunque ellos no supieran mucho sobre eso, solo la vigilarán que no caiga al mar.

_**[O.P]** _

El segundo día, sería sobre la electricidad.

“Que sentiste la primera vez que la usaste” Pregunta Benn.

“Shanks estaba molestando y me enojé” Dijo ella con un pequeño puchero.

Shanks empezó a reírse tras de Benn. Ella frunció el seño.

“Trata de captar el mismo sentimiento pero esta vez sin enojarte” Ella asintió.

_Umm la primera vez me sorprendió mucho pero ahora debería ser más fácil._  
_…_  
_Allí esta! Entonces esa era su electricidad, era mucha y se veía peligrosa. Genial! Será muy útil._

La electricidad corrió por todo el cuerpo de Marcey. Benn y Shanks observaron.

El segundo día fue un éxito!

_**[O.P]** _

El tercer día, fue para el vuelo.

Le contaron algunas cosas sobre como vuelan las aves.

Sus alas necesitaban músculo, así que tenía que practicar mucho y aletear para fortalecerlas.

También tenía que tener cuidado con las corrientes de aire, no ir contra ellas y solo con ellas. Almenos por el momento hasta que tenga músculos más fuertes.

Estaba prohibido volar cuando este lloviendo, parece que será difícil.

Ese día, disfrutó de poder volar en la forma pequeña e híbrida.

Solo calló al mar una vez, fue un éxito. Claro que ocupará más entrenamiento.

_**[O.P]** _

El cuarto día, será práctica para su forma híbrida.

Cambiaba a la pequeña fácilmente así que esa no ocupaba más práctica por el momento.

“Debes hacerlo sin pensarlo mucho, ahora esas partes son tuyas, así que solo piensa en eso cuando trates de sacarlas. Son parte de ti, no debes complicar te mucho para sacarlas es como mover tu brazo.” Ella asintió.

_Entiendo, son mis nuevas partes, mis alas, cola, garras o transformar solo algunas. Debe ser fácil y rápido. Son mías._

Le tomó unas horas hasta después del almuerzo pero logró cambiar partes de cuerpo y sacar solo alas o la cola más rápido, ahora son parte de ella.

Con más práctica lo hará instintivamente.

_**[O.P]** _

El quinto día, trataría de usar la forma original completa.

No estaba segura de como transformarse en esa forma.

La pequeña fue fácil, la híbrida costo un poco más. Así que la original debe ser más difícil.

Le dijeron que meditara, hasta que pudiera visualizar esa forma en su mente. _No creo que un niño normal pueda entender esto_.

Hasta después de la cena logró ver algo, un gryfo muy grande, sus garras se veían peligrosas, pero también se veía muy hermoso. Y parecía femenino.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó a Benn para contarle lo que vió.

Ya era tarde, así que lo intentaría al siguiente día.

_**[O.P]** _

Sexto día, esta vez si trataría de transformarse en lo que pudo ver el día anterior.

La mañana fue más meditación, luego del almuerzo sería el intento.

Tomó una hora pero lo logró. Pero aún no se sentía bien.

Todos la vieron muy sorprendidos.

Ella era muy alta, y pesaba más. No podía moverse bien. Solo 3 minutos y volvió a cambiar a la forma pequeña.

Benn le comentó que con más práctica y cuando creciera sería más fácil de controlar.

Medio éxito.

_**[O.P]** _

El séptimo día, fue para descansa. Ya al siguiente llegarían a la isla, ese día conoció a varios otros de la tripulación.

Varios de ellos le contaron muchas historias de sus aventuras.  
Yasopp le contó sobre su hijo.

Tomó fotos. Ella con unos solos, luego todos juntos y de todos ellos solos. También la foto del atardecer.

Fue un día tranquila y divertido.

_**[O.P]** _

Ya podía ver la isla, llegarían pronto.

No sabe que hacer al llegar, podría irse a vivir al bosque, no debería ser tan diferente al de su isla.

Además de que los animales gigantes serían un buen entrenamiento y comida.

Cuando llegaron, todos parecían preocupados. Nadie había llegado a recibirlos.

Todos bajaron para buscar a los lugareños.

Ella podía sentir a varias personas todas juntas más adelante.

Shanks iba al frente, con John atrás cargándola a ella.

_**[O.P]** _

_***Omake*** _

_~Algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

Un hombre con cabello rubio con una entraña forma de piña. Esperaba impacientemente.

Luego de 1 hora más, llegó un pájaro mensajero, el rubio suspiró, ya tenía 1 semana de retraso.

El pájaro se veía un poco triste. Saco la carta que el rubio había enviado y un periódico.

Este tomó ambas cosas un poco confundido.

Abrió el periódico, apenas leyó la primera página se tenso, lo abrió por completo buscando la información que quería.

Se quedó en shock, no podía ser cierto. Se dejó caer en la cubierta del barco y dejó caer el periódico. Lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

La portada dijo _'Masacre en Isla Guri del East Blue' ningún sobreviviente._

_**[FIN]** _

**Fecha: 09/05/20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arco Infancia: 3-12

Primero pasaron por la taberna pero estaba vacía. 

Llegaron donde podía sentir todas las personas.

Justo tenía que llegar ella en este capítulo, que suerte tenía. _Pff claro suerte._

Los bandidos tenían a Luffy.

John la bajó, colocándola tras de él para que nadie pudiera verla. Todos se juntaron Justo cuando llegaron frente a los bandidos.

“No vi a nadie en la taberna, así que supuse que había pasado algo” Habló Shanks. “Pero si son los bandidos de antes, ¿no?” Makino y el alcalde se sorprendieron al verlo atrás de ellos.

“¡Capitán!” Exclamó Makino.

Los bandidos se volvieron a verlo. “Shanks” Dijo Luffy mientras el líder tenía el pie en su cara.

“Pirata, ¿aún estas por aquí? ¿Has estado limpiando los suelos de toda la aldea?”

“Luffy” Dijo Shanks ignorándolo. “¿No se suponía que tu puñetazo era como una pistola?” Dijo empezando a caminar.

“Cállate!” Le gritó Luffy.

“No sé a qué han venido, pero lárguense si no quieren salir heridos. Si te acercas, te volaré la cabeza cobarde!” Dijo el líder de los bandidos.

“¡Que no te acerques!” Dijo un bandido poniendo una pistola junto a la cabeza de Shanks. “O te volaré la cabeza”

_Uff esta parte fue muy buena, que genial poder verla._ Pensó Marcey viendo todo con estrellas en sus ojos. Sin que nadie la notara.

Los demás bandidos se rieron.

“Arriesgas la vida…”

“¿Qué?”

“Al apuntarme con esa pistola, estas arriesgando la vida” Continuó Shanks.

“¿De que demonios estas hablando?” Dijo el bandido.

“¡Digo que no es una herramienta para amenazar!” Dijo Shanks señalando el arma.

Sonó un disparo. Lucky Roo le disparó al bandido en la cabeza matándolo. Luego arrancó un pedazo de su carne y continuó comiendo.

Todos menos la tripulación se sorprendieron.

“Lo ha matado!”

“Que tipos más sucios!”

“¿Sucios?” Pregunta Yasopp.

“No digas tonterías!” Dijo Benn. “Acaso ustedes se creen santos?”

“Los hombres delante suyo son Piratas” Dijo Shanks.

“Cállate” Gritó un bandido. “No tenemos asuntos con ustedes”

“Escuchen bandidos” Dijo Shanks. “Pueden derramarme comida o alcohol, o incluso escupirme… Y me reiré de ello.” Dijo y mostró su rostro enojado. “¡Pero, por ninguna razón, perdonare a quien hiera a un amigo mío”

_Épico!_ Pensó Marcey.

El líder solo se río de eso. “¿Qué no nos perdonarás?” … “Malditos Piratas! ¡Muchachos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!” Gritó.

Todos los demás bandidos corrieron hacia los piratas con espadas desvainadas. “Yo me encargaré. Soy más que suficiente” Dijo Benn agarrando su rifle y comenzando a caminar.

_Wao, verlo en vivo es mejor. Eso fue muy izi._ Pensó Marcey con emoción pero ocultándolo por el problema que está en ese momento.

Una espada calló justo al lado del líder. “No digas tonterías bandido. Si quieres luchar contra nosotros, será mejor que traigas un buque de guerra” Dijo Benn apuntándole con su rifle.

“Increíble” Dijo Luffy asombrado.

“¡E-Espera un momento! ¡Pero si fue el niño el que lo empezó todo…!” Tartamudeó el bandido.

“Tenías una recompensa por tu cabeza ¿no?” Contestó simplemente Shanks. El líder se vio más asustado que antes.

“Mierda!” Gritó tirando una bomba de humo, viéndose desaparecido cuandol el humo se fue.

“Luffy” Gritó Shanks. “Maldición, deje que se llevará a Luffy!” Entró en pánico poniendo las manos en la cabeza. “Que vamos a hacer!?”

“El mar” Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Marcey.

Ella entró en pánico internamente. “Como lo sabes Marcey?” Pregunta Benn.

“Puedo sentirlos, el bandido corre hacia allí” Shanks salió corriendo cuando término de hablar, sin cuestionarla. Seguido de Yasopp y otros de la tripulación.

Benn se acercó a ella, bajando a su altura. “¿Cómo puedes sentirlos?” Preguntó John esta vez.

_No puedo decirles que sé que se llama Haki_. “No sé, siempre he podido sentir a todos, así fue desde que tengo memoria” _Recuerda todo pero son detalles._

“Haki” Dijo simplemente Benn.

“¿Eh?”

“No es nada, veré como va el capitán” Benn camino hacia el muelle. Más lo siguieron. Makino y el alcalde la notaron cuando quedó descubierta.

John se quedó con ella, Makino y el alcalde se acercaron.

Makino se inclinó a su altura y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. La preocupación aún se notaba en sus ojos. “Hola cariño, soy Makino. Como te llamas?” Makino tenía el pelo corto.

“Marcey” Le respondió tímidamente.

Se escucharon ovaciones de alegría. La tripulación volvía, Shanks en el centro cargando a Luffy.

_Eh? … No! Cambie algo solo por hablar!? Shanks aún tienes ambos brazos. Solo por saberlo antes no lo perdió? Que clase de AU estoy haciendo!!??._

Luffy se veía algo tranquilo, pero tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos aún.

Makino corrió hacia ellos tomando a Luffy y abrazándole, no importándole mojarse.

Shanks habló con ella y luego se acercó a Marcey junto con Benn.

Iba a levantarla, pero se apegó a la pierna de John, ella si no quería mojarse. Shanks hizo un puchero.

Todos fueron a la Taberna, Makino subió para cambiarse ella y a Luffy. Shanks fue al barco y volvió rápidamente luego de cambiarse.

_Bien no entres en pánico, solo es un pequeño cambio. No pasará nada no? Luffy siempre tendrá el sombrero._

_Waaa porque no puedo quedarme callada. Ahora saben que tengo Haki, y cambié la historia._

_Tranquila, tranquila, es mejor, buenos cambios son buenos no? No!?_

Mientras Shanks no estaba Benn le explicó un poco de Haki, solo el de observación que ella tenía.

Shanks volvió a tratar de levantarla cuando llego, no se quejó esta ves. Ya no estaba mojado. La cargó llevándola donde Luffy estaba sentado en la barra, con Makino al otro lado de esta.

Luffy sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue cuando la vio a ella. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, Marcey le devolvió la mirada.

“Makino-san” Dijo Shanks distrayéndolos a ambos de su concurso miradas. Él la sentó a un lado de Luffy. “Crees que Marcey pueda quedarse aquí”

“Claro no habrá problema, pero ¿Por qué?”

Shanks le hizo una seña con la mano, ambos salieron. Shanks le explicó lo que pasó con la isla de Marcey y que no tenía donde ir. También le comentó que había comida una fruta del diablo así que debía cuidarse del agua. Makino se entristeció por Marcey pero aceptó cuidarla junto a Luffy.

Mientras hablaban, Luffy y Marcey siguieron con el concurso de miradas. Hasta que Luffy parpadeó. Marcey sonrió y Luffy hizo un puchero.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” Marcey le preguntó. No podía hacerle saber que ya lo sabía todo sobre él.

“Soy Monkey D. Luffy” _Oh? Nombre completo, bueno también daré el mío_.

“Soy Hashiro D. Marcey”

Ninguno se dio cuenta como los piratas se tensaron al oír ese apellido.

Shanks entró sonriendo junto a Makino, pero puso una cara confundido viendo a su tripulación tensa y a los 2 niños hablando animados.

Benn le contó a Shanks sobre el nombre completo de Marcey y este también se tensó.

La famosa ‘Jun no Hashiro D. Xarah’ tenía una hija, que viajó con piratas y es amiga de piratas.

Shanks se lanzó a reír fuerte y la tripulación lo siguió.

**_[O.P]_ **

Unos días después, la tripulación estaba por partir, ya no volverían a esta isla.

Luffy y Shanks estaban hablando. Marcey estaba sentada en el hombro de Benn mientras este cargaba cosas al barco.

“Te extrañaré más Benn-san, pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso” Le susurra Marcey mientras abraza su cabeza.

Benn bajo la caja y la recogió de su hombro. “No te preocupes No les diré” Le guiña un ojo. “Nos volveremos a ver” Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

“Controlaré mi fruta y me haré pirata, así que los visitaré cuando crezca” Le dijo Marcey felizmente. Benn solo río de la ironía.

Justo escucharon a Luffy gritarle a Shanks.

“¡Seré el Rey de los Piratas, cueste lo que cueste!” _Bien, no cambio nada más. Luffy tendrá el sombrero. Que alivio._

Minutos más tarde todos se despedían de los piratas. Cuando su barco ya estaba más lejos, Marcey volvió a ver a Luffy que aún tenía lágrimas.

“Estás bien Lu-chan?”

El asintió y se limpió los ojos. Después sonrió. “Vamos a jugar Mar!”

**[O.P]**

Unos días después que se fueron, Marcey decidió que era hora de entrenar.

Luffy la siguió curioso tras de la taberna para no molestar a nadie.

“¿Que haces Mar?” Pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. “Yo también comí una fruta del diablo Lu-chan” Luffy abrió más lo ojos y empezó a brillar. “Mira!”

En 30 segundos salieron sus alas y la cola, tiene que practicar más para hacerlo más rápido.

“¡Asombroso! ¿Eres un pájaro misterioso!?”

“Si! Bueno algo así, comí una fruta tipo Zoan, así que puedo transformarme en un animal” Dio una explicación simple que Luffy podría entender.

“Ohh! Únete a mi tripulación! Seré el Rey de los Piratas!”

“Claro! Seré la fotógrafa y tomare fotos de todas las islas que visitemos!” Siempre será su sueño.

Luffy salto a ella muy feliz por su respuesta, sorprendiéndola ocasionando que su electricidad apareciera.

Makino apareció asustada por la puerta trasera. Observó a los 2 niños en el suelo riendo.

**_[O.P]_ **

Estaban en el mes de abril, iniciándolo.

Su primera semana allí fue para acostumbrarse al lugar. Que no fue difícil.

Pasó los días jugando con Luffy, y entrenando entre ellos.

Luffy quería volar pero ella no podía cargar a nadie aún y menos transformarse en la forma original.

Luffy hizo pucheros, pero le prometió que sería el primero que llevará a volar cuando pueda.

**_[O.P]_ **

La segunda semana, decidió explorar la ciudad con Luffy a su lado.

Le mostro todos los lugares. También la casa de él, aunque no la usaba, solo cuando llegaba su abuelo. Cuando habló de él tembló de miedo.

_No sé si quiero conocerlo._

_**[O.P]** _

En la tercera semana, decidió usar la forma pequeña para volar él pueblo, de noche. Para que nadie la viera.

También voló un poco dentro del bosque. Los animales eran enormes. Ya tenía ganas de empezar a cazar.

**_[O.P]_ **

Cuarta semana, cazó en su forma pequeña primero para acostumbrarse a pelear en ella.

Es pequeña, rápida y mortal.

Las garras son mortales para cualquier animal, más las de ella son más fuertes que la de cualquier animal en ese bosque.

Aún no intentaría en su forma humana, ocupa más entrenamiento.

Consiguió algunas hierbas para cocinar y se las dio a Makino.

**_[O.P]_ **

El 5 de mayo, cumpleaños de Luffy.

Hicieron una fiesta en la taberna.

Ayudó a Makino a hacer el pastel. También tomó fotos de todo.

La fiesta salió bien y fue muy divertida.

De regalo hizo volar a Luffy hasta el techo, no pesaba mucho ya que era de goma. Pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer por el momento.

Luffy estaba brillando por volar aún así.

**_[O.P]_ **

La siguiente semana, era pasado el almuerzo cuando lo sintió.

“Lu-chan” Llamó captando su atención, mientras casi se dormía. “Alguien fuerte pero viejo se acerca” Almenos así se sentía el aura.

Luffy se confundió, luego palideció. Justo en ese momento las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de golpe. Garp entró.

“Ji-chan!” Gritó Luffy asustado.

“Ah! Que es esa forma de saludar a tu amado abuelo” Grita golpeándolo en la cabeza. Justo se dio cuenta de Marcey. “Umm, ¿quien es esta?” Pregunta metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

“Ella es Marcey, ha estado viviendo con Luffy y conmigo 1 mes. Se quedará aquí desde ahora” Explica Makino.

“Umm bueno, vamos Luffy hora de entrenar con los monos” Garp se llevó a Luffy mientras este gritaba.

_Si va entrenar con monos quiere decir que Luffy le dirá su sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas_.

_También significa que pronto lo llevará con Dadan y Ace._

_Ah… Que pasará conmigo? Talvez puedo seguirlo en la forma pequeña. No, lo sentirá_.

_Buscaré la casa de Dadan y visitaré a Luffy, luego me quedaré con él, no creo que a Makino le moleste. Después de todo no quiero separarme de Luffy._

_**[O.P]** _

_***Omake*** _

_~Mismo tiempo, algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

“¿Que pasa con él?”

“Nadie lo sabe”

“Ha estado así desde hace unas semanas”

“Alguien llame a Oyaji, esto ya fue demasiado lejos”

Un rubio no salía de su habitación, ahogándose en trabajo.

_**[FIN]** _

**Gracias por leer!**

**Fecha: 12/05/20**

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia de One Piece.  
> OC's originales  
> Akuma no mi originales


End file.
